Reunion
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Heero has a secret he's been hiding: he ran away from a foster family. The 'perfect family' that wants him back. But no one is what they seem and they have a dark secret...
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own not a single Gundam Wing character. Loch is mine though (the name not the person). That is all...on with the story...

Reunion:

Heero wearily made his way back to his bed The other's had long before convinced him and the other's they should all get a house and stay in touch. Heero did anything to shut Duo up from going on and on and on despite his protests.

Meanwhile, the others were a room where the TV was, watching the news when a bulletin for missing children came on suddenly. Heero closed his door to block out the sounds of the TV.

"Hey," Duo said, squinting at a picture that was flashed up, showing a young boy, probably only five years old at the time. He had long bangs and a smile on his ace, though his eyes told different story, leading people into their deep prussain blue eyes churning like a raging sea. The reporter came on.

"This is Loch Tresser, a so of a very wealthy and prominent family. He had been missing since the age of five years old, and is probably now fifteen. There is a reward for this child and if anyone has any information, please call this number to get in contact with the family. Any information on this will be very much appreciated." He went on to the next child, showing people missing from years before and recently. The news flashed back on.

"Did that kid seem familiar or what?" Quatre looked at Duo and nodded.

"That looked a whole lot like Heero." Trowa said, a little disturbed by all of this.

Duo lunged for the phone and called the number. He reached the line and someone immediately picked up, eager in their voice. "Hello?" A young woman asked.

"Uh...hi." Duo said. "We saw a picture of this person on the TV and he looks a whole lot like—"He was broken off by the woman.

"Do you know where Loch is?" She said anxiously, having hope leaking out of her voice.

"I think." Duo said, noticing the stares his friends we giving him, waiting for him to tell what they talked about.

"Oh!" The woman said, sniffle and Duo could tell that she was probably crying tears of joy right about now. "W-Where are you?" She said happily.

Duo gave her a place where she could meet him and the others. He hung up the phone, grinning.

"Duo, did you ever think that maybe it's not Heero?" Wufei asked, annoyed with his rash actions

"There's only one dude that looks like that, and that is Heero." Duo said happily. He threw a pillow at Wufei and it hit him square in the face.

Duo opened his mouth to laugh, but a pillow hit him hard, forcing air back into his lungs. "I'll get you!" Wufei shouted on the warpath.

"Aaaah! Attack of the evil Chinese screwed up fighter!" Duo screamed and laughed evilly when he saw Wufei's eye and eyebrow twitch at this remark.

Heero walked into the room, annoyance written all over his features from lack of sleep and Duo's little pillow fight wasn't helping either.

Duo sent a pillow flying towards Wufei, but Heero shot it directly in the middle, sending cotton out as it fell to the floor. Everyone turned their heads to Heero. He glared at them.

"Do you really want to die?" He questioned Duo, who gulped audibly. Heero was really pissed now.

"Nope." Duo said simply. "Hey, guess what?" Heero tapped his foot impatiently. "You're going to come with us to Li's tomorrow." Li's was a excellent Japanese steakhouse here in one of the L1 colonies.

"Whatever." Heero said turning to leave and headed towards his door and slammed it, the slight click of the lock audible.

"That was easier than I thought," Duo said happily, lounging in the couch. "Well, looks like he really must be tired!" He said, loud enough that Heero snapped his eyes open angrily, hearing the loud remark.

He picked up his gun and loaded it loud enough for Duo to hear. That was the last warning.

Duo looked at the door and then closed his eyes, relaxing to the light hum of the TV playing the news.

Heero finally fell asleep, not knowing just what the others were planning.

The sun was shining vividly up in the deep blue sky, giving it a fresh spring look as the birds chirped back and forth amongst themselves.

Heero's eyes woke groggily open and he heard pounding on the door. It sounded as though it was going to cave in at any minute now...

Author's note:

Started another story yeah!


	2. Meeting & Reunion

Chapter 2:

Heero's eye twitched in annoyance as the door brought dust from the ceiling from the loud pounding. Thank god his door was locked.

He got up and grabbed some jeans and his green tank top and threw them over his body. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, drawing it open quickly and dodging the foot aimed for it as the person fell in.

"What now, Duo?" heero said in his monotone voice, his hair more unruly in the morning than it usually was.

"We are going to Li's today. You said that you would." Duo said, getting up off the floor.

"Li's is a Japanese steak house." Heero said, annoyed at this. "People go there for dinner, not breakfast." He said shortly, stifling a yawn, which worked well.

"Well, then I guess it will be a breakfast dinner then, eh?" He grabbed Heero's arm, dragging him out glaring at him for touching him, and pulled him over to the door.

'Baka.' Heero muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Duo briskly walked to the door where the others were waiting for them.

"Have a good night sleep?" Quatre asked cheerily.

Heero raised an eyebrow. Something was up and he had no idea what is was. Were they going to lay a trick of some sort that would be revenge for the pillow shooting last night.

Quatre quickly turned away, mentally bashing himself for that last comment. He looked like he was suspicious. "Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late, do we?" He smiled as he walked out the door for the quick recovery.

"Late for what is a better question?" Heero questioned them. Quatre paid no heed to this, but Duo did his best to hold his composure. This was getting really risky. Not everything could get by Heero.

"Um...we kinda made a..." He began, thinking for anything that would help the situation any more than it already was.

"Reservation." Trowa finished off. "We'll be late if we don't make it in time and they might give away our seating arrangements." He said simply, talking more than he intended a little bit.

Heero nodded at this. Trowa wouldn't go along with a dumb trick, would he? Probably not. He reasoned with himself and followed the others out the door, yanking his arm back from Duo's hold.

Trowa himself only covered for Duo because he wanted to see this family and why Heero had run away from them. Quatre wanted to protect the colonies and such and left his, but he did go back and kept in touch with them, until of course his father and sister, Ilea was murdered by OZ.

They opened the dojo like doors to the dinning place and they lead them to their seats, next to a couple with two children.

They smiled at them and Duo and Quatre smiled back, the other three ignoring them. They all took their seats and the woman looked at Heero intently as he ignored her stare. "Loch!" She said happily, getting up out of her chair to walk to him not to fast and not to slow.

His head jerked in their direction, as he hadn't heard that name in a long time. "K'so!" He swore loud enough for the father to shake his head in disapproval. Heero was about to get out of his chair quickly, but the woman embraced him before he could do anything but stand up.

"Loch!" The woman said happily, whispering something into his ear. His body tensed up even more than it was. He managed to get the woman off him with much trouble.

"Surprise!" Duo said happily, getting scared by the expression on his face. He looked like he was ready to kill on of them or even all of them at once.

"That's no way to act to your friends, son." The father said, looking at the boy intently. "You've grown up." He said, taking this into note.

"I'm **_not_** your son." Heero looked at the other pilots, loathing what they had done.

"Huh?" Quatre said. He thought it would be a happy time and all hoping it would liven Heero up a little bit.

"Yes, you are." The woman said, gingerly touching his shoulder, which he drew back as soon as she touched it, holding back the urge to pull out a gun or the knife concealed in his sock. Hell, even an explosive would be good enough!

"So where's Srei?" He said through clenched teeth.

The parents didn't say anything but looked down said as the wife let a silent lone tear fall down her flushed cheeks.

"Heero!" Duo said angrily, knowing that he had hurt them deeply, figuring she died like many others in the war. Heero gave him a deadly glare in his direction, warning him to back off.

"Next time you bring them here, leave me out of it." He said, grabbing his jacket, walking towards the door in a quickened pace.

"We'll send a car to pick you up honey." The wife said, brushing away her tear. It was in the past, nothing more.

"No, you won't. Id rather die than go with you." Heero said, not turning around to face them as he yanked open the door and walked out, going back in the direction of the house.

"Wow. I'm so sorry about that. He usually is never like this." Quatre apologized, the man and woman waving off the apology.

"Yeah, I think this is the most that he's ever talked." The man and woman looked at him for saying this, sighing.

"He never did talk a lot." The woman said, brushing a lock of golden hair from her face and placing it behind her ear.

"Can we go see Loch now?" A little girl, whose name was Merri asked.

The woman looked at her, smiling sadly. "Yes, honey. I'm sure he'll come to his senses." She said softly.

"I can't wait!" The little boy said next to the girl, bouncing happily in his chair. "It's gonna be so fun now!" He said cheerfully.

"Calm down Cloud." She said soothingly, placing her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Matt, dear. We really must apologize for this whole incident." The man nodded. "Yes, Sonora." He said quietly.

"We are terribly sorry for this. He was always a hand full even for us." Sonora apologized.

"It's all right. " Duo said, leaning into his chair and ordered some food. The other's ordered also and soon they had their meal, asking questions between them.

"Why did Heero run away?" Trowa questioned.

"Heero?" Sonora questioned, a quizzical look over came her features. "Oh, you mean Loch?" She asked, smiling at this. "No wonder we couldn't find him." She almost chuckled to herself. "Well, if that's what he calls himself so shall we." Matt agreed to this solemnly.

"So why did he run away?" Duo asked, using the chopsticks to shove some rice into his mouth, adding some soy sauce all the way.

"There was a scientist and he took Heero to do something." Her eyes lowered saddened. "We looked everywhere for him but it was like he disappeared."

"The doctor took him?" Wufei asked, hiding his suspicion. The couple nodded. 'Something isn't right about this...' He thought, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Is something the matter, mister?" Cloud asked, noticing the narrowing of his dark eyes.

"Oh, no not at all." Heero didn't even look like this family. They all had blonde hair and none of them had the same intense eyes that he had.

Duo walked into the house and walked over to Hero's door, banging for him to come out of the locked room. He paused after hearing the click of a gun's safety being taken off and it being loaded, ready to fire. He edged away from the door, arms raised in defeat though Heero couldn't see that part.

"Something isn't right about them." Wufei muttered loud enough for only them to hear.

"I agree." Trowa said without emotion, glancing at the hall where Heero's room was at the end.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, bringing a cup of tea down with him to the table where they were all sitting. "I didn't notice anything strange." He said, quite happy on how nice the family was.

"Never mind." Trowa said simply, ignoring the urge to talk about their suspicious behavior.

"Man, Heero is really upset about all of this." Duo said, walking into the room. "I told him to come out, but he loaded his gun and pulled off the safety." He said, plopping down into a chair.

"Did you notice how none of them looked like Heero?" Wufei asked, not letting the subject die so easily.

"Huh?" Duo said, racking his mind over and over again. "Come to think of it...yeah, you're right Wu-man." He said, noticing this.

"This is so weird. I thought Heero would be happy to see them again, he acted like they weren't even his family, but his enemies." Quatre said, taking a sip of tea. "Plus, he said that he wasn't their son." He added.

"Yeah, I say we get Relena over here." Duo said, snapping his fingers as a in he had an idea to this.

"Why?"

"Because maybe she can calm him down a bit and find out why he's so upset."

"Oh." Quatre looked down at his cup of tea. "He hasn't come out yet and he hasn't had any breakfast yet either."

"He's not going to come out. Believe me. Any one who tries to even touch the door will get shot!" The brunet haired fighter raised his hand with exasperation. "Why does he hate them so much, I mean he doesn't even hate us that much!"

"That's true." Wufei said, looking up at the braided soldier. "He doesn't consider us comrades, but he hates this family more than us. There's more to this than there seems I believe."

"I think that that's absurd. Why would the family that's been looking for their son do anything weird other than go to drastic measures to get him back." Quatre said, trying to reason with them.

Trowa got up and was about to leave the room, heading towards the hall when he stopped. "I think he only wants to shoot Duo right about now since he's the one that usual does these things." Duo looked angry at this remark. "I'll try to reason with him," He left the room.

He knocked on the door of the lightly lit hallway. "Heero?" He heard a gun being loaded and another click for the safety. He didn't let his emotions get in his way. "Can I come in?"

"What for?" He sounded angry. It had been three hours since he had left Li's and came back to the house.

"To talk." Trowa said simply.

"If it's about them I have nothing to say." He said shortly. He heard the click of a gun being unloaded and loaded. He must have been fiddling with it to get a better range or firing rate out of it.

"Really?" Trowa asked, not really caring what the answer was going to be.

"You can come in if you want. The door is unlocked y'know." He said with no emotion, lying on the bed in the dim light, fiddling with all his weaponry.

He turned the knob and was surprised to find it was unlocked. "Did you have it locked the whole time?" He questioned, walking into the room and closing it before sitting down in a chair.

"No. Duo's just to much of a baka to figure it out." Heero said simply, aiming the gun at the ceiling, which had a target on it.

Trowa sweat-dropped and nodded at this. Duo could be a ditz sometimes. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"I have my reason's." Heero unlocked the safety.

"What reason's."

"They are of my concern. This involves me and not you." He took aim at the ceiling and then sat up from his lying position. He fired, a silencer on the gun as it hit the statues head right where another bullet hole was right between the eyes, not making the hole any bigger. A perfect shot.

"You said that you weren't their son." Trowa said, more of a question than a statement.

"I'm not. They think that I am, but I'm not." Heero said, turning over to face away from Trowa.

"I thought they looked differently from you. None of them had brunet hair."

"That's not true." Heero said, not turning around to face him. He closed his eyes. "Srei did. She knew something was wrong and up with that screwed up family." He said, Trowa having a confused and almost astouunded look crossed his features.

"Srei?"

"She was like my sister, or a very good friend. We were a lot alike..." Heero said quietly. "Because she figured something was wrong she must have gotten herself killed."

"Gotten herself killed?" Trowa questioned, intrigued by this whole conversation.

Heero turned and face him, his head lowered as he still held the gun in his hand. He pocketed it and then stood up, walking towards the door. "They murdered her." He said without emotion and left the room, leaving Trowa staring at where he had once been in shock.


	3. Dark Secrets

"You said that you weren't their son." Trowa said, more of a question than a statement.

"I'm not. They think that I am, but I'm not." Heero said, turning over to face away from Trowa.

"I thought they looked differently from you. None of them had brunet hair."

"That's not true." Heero said, not turning around to face him. He closed his eyes. "Srei did. She knew something was wrong and up with that screwed up family." He said, Trowa having a confused and almost astouunded look crossed his features.

"Srei?"

"She was like my sister, or a very good friend. We were a lot alike..." Heero said quietly. "Because she figured something was wrong she must have gotten herself killed."

"Gotten herself killed?" Trowa questioned, intrigued by this whole conversation.

Heero turned and face him, his head lowered as he still held the gun in his hand. He pocketed it and then stood up, walking towards the door. "They murdered her." He said without emotion and left the room, leaving Trowa staring at where he had once been in shock.

Chapter 3:

Trowa sat down at the table where the other pilot's awaited their news. Heero had left for a walk down in the city below about fifteen minutes before. Duo tried to stop him, but ended up with a gun pointed under his chin.

"So, what happened? I didn't hear a bullet fire." Duo said, a little rattled from the whole incident.

"It was weird..." Trowa said, still thinking about what Heero had said. 'He isn't the type to lie. He is telling the truth and is dead serious.' He thought. 'Why would they want to kill someone and what did this Srei find out?'

"Trowa? What did he say?" Quatre questioned.

"I asked him about the whole thing about how they thought he was their son." He said.

"But he is their son...right?" Quatre asked, a little worried about what the answer would be.

"He's not. I brought up what Wufei said about the whole hair color thing too," Wufei looked up at this, wanting to know what he said to this. "He said that I was wrong and that there was one that had brunet hair."

"Huh? But all of them had blonde hair, unless they died it, which I highly doubt. That looked natural." Their hair had looked somewhat like Quatre's for the daughter, Merri.

"Srei. She wasn't there." Trowa said shortly, a lump growing in his throat, knowing Quatre would ask where she was or someone else if he didn't.

"Srei? That person Heero mentioned?" Duo asked. "I thought she was dead by the way they looked."

"She is. They killed her." Trowa said simply, holding back the urge to scream at them and find out the truth. There were so much puzzles still missing.

Heero walked past them, closing the door sharply to his room and the audible click of the lock was flicked on.

"What?!" Quatre said, jumping out of his chair making it topple over.

"You're joking." Wufei said, jerking up into a more rigid position.

"No way! Why would they kill a person?" Duo exclaimed hurriedly.

"Heero said that she and him were the only ones who figured something was up. Heero, I'm guessing wasn't kidnapped by the doctor, but ran away and ended up doing Operation M to get away from them. Srei was left alone and I guess Heero was her protection and she was murdered." Trowa said silently.

"God..." Duo muttered. 'How can they kill someone so innocent?! No wonder Heero hates their gut's and wants them to go to hell.' He thought, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"This is an injustice!" Wufei shouted, getting up from his chair and pacing the room.

The door knocked. "That must be Relena. I called her and since it involved Heero she came as fast as she could. She doesn't really know about the whole reunion thing yet." Duo said, scratching his head while explaining this to them. He got up and opened the door. Relena stood their, thunderclouds threatening to pour water onto the parched soil any minute now.

"Duo, how is Heero?" She asked when the door opened quickly. He opened it up wider for her, motioning her in.

"He's fine. I think." He said, letting out a cheesy smile. She walked in as raindrops began to fall.

He led Relena down the hall towards a close and locked door. They heard the audible click of a gun's safety being pulled out of place. Another click and it was ready to fire. Relena felt tense when she heard this and heard an audible gulp come from Duo.

"Heero?" Relena asked. "Heero are you here?" Relena asked gently knocking the door.

"What?" he asked irritation obvious in his voice. Duo probably staged this too.

"Can I come in?" She heard someone get off the bed and unlock the door and open it. Relena blushed when she saw Heero wasn't wearing a shirt and his fine toned chest made her heart skip a beat. He walked back to the bed, glaring at Duo all the way as he edged away with his hand in surrender.

He fell onto the bed, still fingering his gun and he toddled with it and looked it over to see what could be changed to make it a better weapon. "Why are you here?" He questioned, not glancing at her.

"I...um...got a call from Duo. Are you all right?" Heero looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" He asked, annoyed at the questioned. "Let me guess, Duo and the other's didn't tell you." He said simply.

"Tell me what?" Relena asked, annoyed that she had been misinformed of something. Something that involved Heero. "What did the others not tell me?" She asked determined to find out what they didn't tell her.

"So they didn't," He said looking at her. "Good." He said, looking back at his gun, showing that he didn't want to talk a lot.

Relena got up stiffly and walked out of the room, quite mad about this. She stormed into the kitchen where the others were talking in hushed voices. They stopped talking when they heard her coming into the room.

"Tell me what, huh?" She said, anger in her voice. "You better tell me right now." She said hotly.

They sighed and Duo told the whole story, being the one who was the most likely candidate because he talked the most and the others were almost all talked out.

After the whole story was done, Relena turned stiffly on her heel and went straight back to Heero's room, barging in to wake him up from the slight nap he had wandered into.

"What?" He asked groggily a bit. Relena had to let out a smile seeing him like this, being angry with herself from dragging him from his slumber, but this was important.

"I found out what they didn't tell me and I want the whole story." She said, looking at him in an almost begging way.

Heero, not quite awake to argue with her sighed in defeat. It had been a long day as he fell back onto the pillow as she closed the door, making sure the others were still elsewhere. Heero lay down on the pillow heavily and looked up at the ceiling with the red pained piece of paper.

"When I was little I was trained by an organization from the day I was born," He said starting from the beginning. "I was given a foster family with a lot of money so they could be of some financial gain for the training and they supported the rebellion. They took care of me though it was only temporary until my training was done. I lived a lot of times in the base until they built a training session inside the mansion for me so I would never have to leave the premises. I should have known by then that something was wrong."

"How old were you?" Relena asked, surprised that something could get past Heero that looked suspicious.

"Four or so." He said simply, getting a look from Relena, which said clearly: 'Four! You can't blame yourself!' and something else that was shocked he was trained at such a young age. "Srei was like a younger sister to me. She was three, though we weren't related. She was adopted also and trained in political ideals and reining. That was the other clue. I protected her, but whenever I was going away she begged me to stay with her. I couldn't though and when I left, they sometimes beat her.

I had to leave for operation M training under stricter rules and I ran away from them to go to my trainers because they suggested that I needed more training and so I did it.

I left Srei and for that I didn't mean. I would have taken her, but it was against the rules." He lowered his head in almost a sorrowfully way. "She died because I didn't come back and save her."

"Oh, Heero...I'm so sorry..." Relena said, getting up from her chair to sit on the bed next to him.

"I found out they were going to use me and the Rebellion group to take over the colonies and the Earth since they are richer than Quatre's family. They hunted me down for this purpose and now they have come back and Srei will be haunting me." He said simply.

Thunder crashed outside and the rain fell down in sheets.

There was a pounding on the door that drew Relena from her reverie. "Who could that be?" She questioned.

Heero and Relena walked out of the room, him not even bothering to grab a shirt and pulled it open to see a barely conscious figure standing there. She looked up, her deep sapphire eyes made Heero look at her, shocked. Her brown hair which went above her shoulders slightly was dripping in rain. She wore a black T-shirt that was like a second skin and blue jeans that flared but were soaked through.

Her eyes looked up and gazed at Heero intently. "L-loch..." She whispered, before falling forward. Heero caught her by reflex and closed the door. The others came to see who was at the door and took in the girl in Heero's arms and Relena who looked slightly jealous but curiosity in her voice.

"Who is Loch?" She asked Heero intently.

He didn't acknowledge her or move. "S-srei?" He was able to mutter before falling onto her form, knocked out by something.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, pulling him off the girl checking for a pulse or what made him pass out. The other's bent down to help and found a tranquilizer protruding from near his shoulder.

"He said Srei, didn't he?" Quatre asked, his gaze now on the limp girl with soaking wet clothes.

"Yeah, he did..." Everyone now had their gaze on the young woman...

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Unveiled

There was a pounding on the door that drew Relena from her reverie. "Who could that be?" She questioned.

Heero and Relena walked out of the room, him not even bothering to grab a shirt and pulled it open to see a barely conscious figure standing there. She looked up, her deep sapphire eyes made Heero look at her, shocked. Her brown hair which went above her shoulders slightly was dripping in rain. She wore a black T-shirt that was like a second skin and blue jeans that flared but were soaked through.

Her eyes looked up and gazed at Heero intently. "L-loch..." She whispered, before falling forward. Heero caught her by reflex and closed the door. The others came to see who was at the door and took in the girl in Heero's arms and Relena who looked slightly jealous but curiosity in her voice.

"Who is Loch?" She asked Heero intently.

He didn't acknowledge her or move. "S-srei?" He was able to mutter before falling onto her form, knocked out by something.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, pulling him off the girl checking for a pulse or what made him pass out. The other's bent down to help and found a tranquilizer protruding from near his shoulder.

"He said Srei, didn't he?" Quatre asked, his gaze now on the limp girl with soaking wet clothes.

"Yeah, he did..." Everyone now had their gaze on the young woman...

Chapter 4:

Heero groggily opened his eyes and blinked away what little sleep he had gotten. The faces of his concerned allies and Relena were hovering over him and her jerked up, nearly hitting his head against Duo's since he was so close to him.

"Careful, buddy." Duo said.

"So who was that girl?" Quatre questioned, hoping to get answers.

Memories of last night flashed back into his head like the lightning still crackling up the sky outside beyond the door. He placed a hand to his head to try and sooth some of the pain, which didn't work so well. "Where did you put her?" He asked, or more like demanded.

"We put her over on that couch." Wufei jabbed a thumb over to the sleeping form with exhaustion in each breath, telling something was after her and she rushed to get away.

Heero got up unsteadily to his feet to only have Relena at his side, but he seemed oblivious to her and made his way quickly over to the sleeping girl. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, nudging her a bit to wake up.

Her eyes opened and uncertainty washed over her features. A smile played upon her lips as she threw herself into his arms, giving her a light hug back to show he still cared for her.

Relena lifted an eyebrow, hiding her jealousy. She never got to hold Heero like that... except...memories flashed back of all the times she had been with Heero. Maybe she had...A smile played upon her as she remembered that they thought of themselves as brother and sister. It was like a reunion. Only this time, unlike the other one, it was happy.

"Srei, I thought you were dead." He whispered into her ear. She pulled away and smiled sadly at him.

"I thought I was too, but I managed to escape after hearing their plans. They are going to come after you. They even have a reward for finding you. They said someone kidnapped you." She let a tear fall down her cheek and Heero wiped it away like he would for Relena.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking intently at her after so many years of being apart.

Srei sighed and looked around the room. "Who are they?" She whispered, clinging to Heero's shirt as she looked at the figures occupying the room and their eyes all on them.

"They are friends." He said, shocking some of the people and making them smile when they thought of Heero describing them as friends, but not sure if it was just means of comfort for the girl.

Her grip loosened and she looked back up and Heero. "They said they were going to get you back and find a way to control you ad use you to help take over the colonies and earth." She whispered through the silence that threatened to swallow her whole.

Heero's form stood still as though he had never been affected by this. He got up and told her that it was going to be all right. "I'm going to get some sleep." He said monotonously to the others.

He left to the hall and his door could be heard closing and there wasn't the sound of a lock being put in place.

"Why did Heero run away in the first place?" Relena questioned the girl as the all sat down over tea and hot chocolate.

"He had more training, but when he himself heard their plans on why they took him in, he fled but couldn't get me out with him." She took a sip of the hot coca, letting it fill her insides with warmth. "They were planning on selling him like a slave to the alliance and with their help gain control and crush the rebel group. The very group that trained Heero. Not being a pawn like he can be since he doesn't really care about anything now I can tell, he ran away. They must have trained him more extensively after that whole ordeal." Quietly she said this.

"How did you escape?" Relena asked, ready to hear a whole adventure story.

"Well..." Srei said, telling the whole story from start to finish.

-End Chapter 4-

Author's note: please read!

I know it was short, but the next chapters going to be long and it will be a flash back of how Srie escaped and how the family is still going to find Heero. Not to mention they know where he's at since the G-boy's gave them their address after breakfast at Li's. Reviews are always nice .


	5. In the Enemies Grasp

Author's Note: The next chapter is finally out! Yeah! With more action and drama than before, though it is short and I made a pretty cliffhanger! . muahaha!

Chapter Five: In the Enemies Grasp

He didn't acknowledge her or move. "S-srei?" He was able to mutter before falling onto her form, knocked out by something.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, pulling him off the girl checking for a pulse or what made him pass out. The other's bent down to help and found a tranquilizer protruding from near his shoulder.

"He said Srei, didn't he?" Quatre asked, his gaze now on the limp girl with soaking wet clothes.

"Yeah, he did" Everyone now had their gaze on the young woman

"Get him!" A soldier shouted, wearing all black, cloaking him with the darkness. He was the one who fired the tranquilizer, a special drug added to it that not even he could resist.

"What's going on?!" Relena shouted, bending down to draw Heero from the woman's grasp. Duo scooped up the other girl and Quatre grabbed Heero from Relena, holding him the best that he could even though he was extremely light.

"Run!" Trowa shouted through the thunder as Duo carrying Srei, Quatre and Relena carrying Heero rushed out the back door as Wufei and Trowa tried to discourage their pursuers.

"We won't let you escape!" A soldier shouted, hitting Trowa heavily on the cheek with a well-placed blow from his gun butt.

Trowa fell to the ground, recovering swiftly but too late as three men rushed by, and the screeching of a car on the street told him they pursued him by car also.

Wufei was getting hit all over by the men surrounding him, tying his best to take both the offensive and defensive fighting stance.

"Wufei!" Trowa shouted, signaling him that they should escape to help the others. Wufei nodded in the slightest bit and fell to the ground, landing a sweeping kick around in a circle, knocking the men to the floor in one fell swoop.

"Let's go!" Wufie shouted over the thunder rumbling in the sky as they dashed out into the rain.

The rain lashed at them, dragging Heero out from the drug-induced slumber. His eyes snapped open as he felt the sharp wind and rain cut and sweep over his body. The distance sounds of a speeding car told them they hadn't yet lost their enemies, trailing them not too far behind.

Heero got out of Relena and Quatre's gasp, springing back to Duo who was beginning to lag behind because of the extra weight he had to carry.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, going to rush back behind him. Heero reached Duo in no time, heard the sounds of the accelerating car and yanked Srei from Duo's grasp. Duo continued running at a faster pace, the extra weight and troublesome burden now gone.

Heero ran fast, his mind thinking of all things that could get them out of this situation without her or the others being hurt.

The car's headlights broke his thoughts like a hammer would to a mirror, shattering them and leaving some struck. "I'm sorry Srei!" He told her fiercely.

This was between him, her, and that damned family. Not him and his friends. "Turn right!" An alley was there and They turned right, them being ahead of him. They didn't have time to turn around when the car came chasing after them, gaining speed on them faster and faster, closer and closer.

The back door to the car opened and it came side to side with Heero, who ran more off to the side, nearly hitting the wall, his cheeks flushed from the strain all this had on him.

"Crap!" He hissed, looking for the slightest thing he could do. He sudden skidded to a halt; the car going forward still as the driver hit the brakes as fast as he was able.

A loud screech filled the air and by the time the car hit the reverse, Heero was already running out of the alley and hit a corner. This way, he could lead them away, away from his friends who didn't even have time to look back until five minutes after the car's sounds had stopped and only their panting filled the air.

The car came close to Hero as he once again stopped running, turning around, but the car's driver was prepare for his as it ran Heero down a different alley, cornering him and Srei onto a dead end.

He controlled his panting breathing. The car's headlights nearly blinded him, he didn't flinch or even show any fear. He wasn't afraid of death. He could let Srei die though, he wouldn't let her down.

"Well, it's so very good to see you, Heero." One of the families lackeys voice wafted to him from the open window. "Now, say goodbye!" He shouted, hitting the acceleration.

He was trapped, There was nothing he could do. The car continued coming rushing forward, hitting anything in its way, until it came crashing into the wall with amazing speed.


	6. Wave bye bye Heero!

"Well, it's so very good to see you, Heero." One of the families lackeys voice wafted to him from the open window. "Now, say goodbye!" He shouted, hitting the acceleration.

He was trapped; there was nothing he could do. The car continued coming rushing forward, hitting anything in its way, until it came crashing into the wall with amazing speed.

Chapter 6:

He quickly took this time while holding quickly onto Srei he leapt out of way in the nick of time as the car hit the wall at an amazing speed and Heero got a good look at the car's hood, noticing barely a scratch.

_Gundanium Alloy!_ Heero's eyes widened a little bit as he raced the way out of the alley as fast as his feet could carry him and his foster sister. He was less than halfway there when he realized how far he really had run.

The screeching of tires drew him from his thoughts when he realized that the car was once again in reverse. The narrow alley had enough room for the now open back seat car door with a few inches to spare. Heero's eyes widened as he quickly looked down at the girl in his arms. He saw a fire escape and prayed she wouldn't get hurt to hard. There was only enough room for one person. That person would have to be her.

He tossed her body up when the escape became within reach and just then he felt a strong grip on his waist as the car's occupant in the back seat hit him behind the knee. Heero staggered at the point hit and fell slightly before being pulled roughly into the car. The car door swayed a bit and it slammed closed; locking quickly as Heero was stuck in a struggle against him and the car's passenger that captured him.

"Damnit!" The captor shouted at him. "Keep still you damn boy!" Heero glared and hit the man really hard on the foot, a crack filling the back seat.

"You damn bloody—" The man yelled as he let a rain of hits land on Heero who was grabbed from behind. A certain jab to his neck made darkness swim in his eyes but he fought the feeling.

"Let me you bastard!" Heero shouted through the gag that was placed over his mouth and the bandana being yanked over that.

"Gimme the hypodermic needle right now!" The captor shouted and got a syringe tossed back at him which was caught with ease.

Heero get out a grunt as the sharp needle was plunged into his skin and the content flow through his body, shutting down his mind and darkness not so far away any more.

The captor grinned and told the driver to step on it as they sped out of the alley and the man put down the window as his friends down the lane were rushing out when they realized two missing people.

"HEERO!" Duo shouted, rushing for the car with his gun out.

"Wave bye bye, Heero!" The captor taunted as he shook Heero's limp wrist up and down with the black bandana still wrapped around his mouth and head lolled. He laughed and used Heero's body as a shield so the pilots couldn't fire any bullets unless they wanted to risk injuring their ally and friend.

"Damnit!" Duo shouted as he collapsed on the asphalt, the car now long gone through the maze of streets that made up the city.

Author's note:

Sorry for the really long update, it took me a really long time I guess to update, so here is the next chapter. Thank you all my reviewers and there will probably be flashbacks which shows the twisted family in a more precise way instead of just doing Heero's point of view.

I love reviews and I'm sorry for this chapter being really short. Verfluchen! I need to get on with this...uh...yeah. That's about it sadly. Oh, BTW my name isn't mnemosyn anymore for all you readers, it's been updated to Red Tail, so yeah. Try not to get too confuzzled!

reviewers:

vashs-daughter: muahahah! thankyou for the compliement! i do promise that i wont kill heero, how could i? OO i'm not heartless enough to kill him. there will most likely be death experiences, but i'll have to see how those turn out!

nubia- thank you for the nice compliment!

natalie- thank you! glomps computer screen so many people like my story!

GP-HY-PSLRV: okay, here was the next chapter for you! sorry it took so long for an update!

babmidnight- thanks for the compliement! i'll update the next one as soon as i can but it'll probably be a flashback.

thankyou all reviewers! happiness

Red Tail


	7. Two Choices

"_Wave bye bye, Heero!" The captor taunted as he shook Heero's limp wrist up and down with the black bandana still wrapped around his mouth and head lolled. He laughed and used Heero's body as a shield so the pilots couldn't fire any bullets unless they wanted to risk injuring their ally and friend._

"Damnit!" Duo shouted as he collapsed on the asphalt, the car now long gone through the maze of streets that made up the city.

Chapter Seven:

Heero opened his deep blue eyes and looked around still groggily, blinking away the remained of the strong sedatives in his bloodstream. His now cold-looking eyes took in his surroundings as his training always suggested. He was in a dark room, lying on the barren floor and he made out a few objects in the room, bolted down strongly. He looked down at his wrists and saw angry bruises appearing underneath the tight metal that clasped them together.

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and thinking back to everything. If J was here now, he was certain he'd be retrained due to his carelessness. He didn't doubt his judgement though; hopefully Srei made it out all right. He never let himself down for leaving her.

"Hey, Lochie!" The little girl who he had come accustomed to call his sister came rushing up to him. She waved at him, jumping over some clumps of glass that were in the way of her obstacle. She jumped and landed on him like a cat, only sending him into the soft grass.

_She giggled but Loch looked at her with a saddened expression. The bruises on her arms did nothing to brighten the mood either. She followed his eyes to the bruises and quickly hid them behind her back, ashamed. She looked back at him and blinked when he pulled her into a swift and unsure hug it seemed._

"_L-Loch?" She returned the warm embrace. "What's wrong?" She pulled away and then she looked deeply into his eyes. "Please tell me, what's wrong?" She questioned again after noticing his lack of response. He looked away, the bruises he had also on his arms fading slowly as the days went on._

"_Boy." A tall man walked up to the young boy and looked at him, waiting. Srei looked with confused eyes at Loch. The tall man had blonde hair and he was wearing a uniform. Srei looked at slight disgust at the man, a soldier's uniform she noted. _

"_Srei, I-" Loch was about to begin, now not showing any emotion._

"_Kid, we have to get going. Now." The older man commanded, dragging the boy off before he could even say good bye properly. Srei knew this would happen one day, but he was only five years old, too young to leave her at such a tender age._

_She fell down to her knees, collapsing with tears streaming down her face. "L-Loch…" She whispered through sobs that racked her body. "Come…come b-back…" She whispered, praying God would hear her. "Please…." Her plea died in the wind._

The door opened and light assaulted his eyes. He blinked once, his eyes instantly adjusting to the new light quite quickly. A shadow was in front of him and he could do nothing to dodge the fast kick aimed for his stomach. He just bent his body inward so it wouldn't impact so hard.

The eyes, which Heero could easily imagine being red with fury and rage, stared at Heero unrelenting. "So, boy." The person said. "You ready for the task that you lived for ever since you were born?"

Heero glared back, making the person chuckle as they bent down to flash something in front of his face. In the small and slightly tattered picture, a woman was dancing in a blue dress. She only looked to be about fourteen years old and those honey tresses could betray no one.

His eyes widened slightly as he tried to quell his fear that she had been captured also. His mind only registered one word; 'Relena!'

"Well, soldier boy knows 'er eh?" His enemy chortled darkly. "You **will** do what we command." He said sharply after Heero refused to respond. "The operation will commence at 14:39 standard. Your uniform is on the bed. If you don't want this lil' angel to die, I suggest you get crackin'. It's 14:09 right now." The person got up and left with the door closing and Heero being alone in the dark.

The door opened again as Heero was getting up and some armed soldiers went in a pulled out a key and restrained the teenager, unlocking him swiftly and exiting just as fast as they entered. Heero got up and walked over to the bed, looking at the clothes he was to wear.

The uniform was almost like Mariemaia's only his was black. It had a 'T' on it instead of a 'M' on the band. He sighed and sat down, putting on his uniform as he sat down again, thinking.

He bowed his head. He could let Relena die and then save the UESN from collapsing from the Tresser's family Revolution, or he could go along with them, let Relena live, and then peace would die. 'Crap.' Heero thought as he realized he didn't really have a choice. He would have to leave it to the other Gundam pilots. He placed his hands on his head, sighing in exasperation. His mind wandered to Duo and he groaned, 'I'm doomed.' Were his thoughts.

Then the door opened and some soldier's saluted him and he rose to his feet, hoping that Srei would get out of here since they couldn't do the operation without the girl. Relena and the other Gundam pilots would need to get captured too to be kept out of the way.

What was he going to do?

TBC

Author's note: Thank you everyone who wrote reviews! This story will be coming to an end shortly, and hopefully since that will be another to the completed category. (Yeah! One less to work endlessly on! OO) anyhow, reviews will encourage me to update this story more, and hopefully of course. Uh…yeah, happy holidays to everyone!

Red Tail


	8. Prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. The song in this chapter, **Prayer by Disturbed** isn't mine either. I hope you enjoy the story:_song lyrics_:

**Reunion, by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail), Chapter Eight**

:Another dream that will never come true. Just to compliment your sorrow. Another life that I've taken from you. A gift to add on to your pain and suffering. Another truth you can never believe. Has crippled you completely. All the cries you're beginning to hear. Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening.:

"Loch." A man turned from the commanding post that he had and Heero just glared at the man whom the other Gundam pilots had met in the morning at Li's, this man was the head of the Tresser family.

"My name is Heero, not Loch." He growled lowly, clenching his hands as some soldier's surrounded the head of the Tresser family.

"Fine, names mean nothing to you after all." Heero was silent at this; it was true partially. He had so many names he simply took the one that was assigned to him but decided to stay with the name Heero Yuy. His missions were over but he still kept the name unless he had to change it in the colonies or something.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Matt blinked with slight surprise at this. "We are partial founders of the White Fang. You were meant to protect Srei, the world's political leader of this family, and serve for us. Only us."

"I'm not some toy that you can use when you want to." His whole body tensed in raging anger, wondering what would become of the world now.

"You're right, toys can be discarded. You won't be; not this time until we decide to get rid of something used and tainted. You won't be discarded, merely eliminated." He spoke so calmly it was almost surprising had Heero not known how insane this person was.

"So what are you going to do now? Srei's not even here anymore." He smirked inwardly; guessing by the face made by Matt that they hadn't found her yet.

"We don't need her." Matt grinned slightly when a cold glare was leveled at him. "You see, after she ran away, we had to train someone else. Merri was her successor."

_:Let me enlighten you. This is the way I pray:_

"Getting little kids now, are we?" He retorted angrily. Hopefully, he could learn of the plans they were thinking of and buy time for the others.

"Might I remind you that you yourself were a kid when you came into our services. Srei was just the same." He said as he turned away, looking out the expansive window. He straightened his uniform and snapped his fingers, the door opening as Merri walked in. "Besides, she's just so adorable."

Merri smiled and looked at Heero. "So… Heero is going to be my bodyguard now?" Matt nodded and Heero leveled a glare at the older man.

"That isn't very nice to do to father. He only wished the best for the colonies. I've been trained extensively despite my age to fulfill this purpose." Merri said with her chin raised. She adjusted her beret on top of her head and tugged at her cape slightly to get rid of all the ruffles and wrinkles in it.

'Turned her into quite the little doll.' Heero commented idly in his mind. "I guess that I don't have much of a choice, now do I? I figure that you've taken all the precautions just as Mariemaia did also? The colony being rigged."

_:Living just isn't hard enough. Burn me alive, inside. Living my life's not hard enough. Take everything away.:_

Matt grinned. "You are very observant. These colonists on this colony are prepared to give their lives for this cause. Most colonists are now. We will bring the dreams of the colonies to reality. Earthlings don't understand the hardships we have been put under by them and their ideals." Heero crossed his arms. "People cannot have peace with the Earth and colonies as a whole. Two separate nations would work perfectly for us."

"That's quite a view that you have." Heero muttered.

"Please hush." Merri snapped. "We are about to declare our independence as well as all the colonies. If the Earth does not accept us as individuals then we shall retaliate against them by our own means."

"And you need me why…?" He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Our retaliation would be war." Merri grinned sweetly at him although it was dark and malicious underneath her sweet exterior.

'This girl could seriously be _Merri_-maia.'

:Another nightmare about to come true. Will manifest tomorrow. Another love that I've taken from you. Lost in time, on the edge of suffering. Another taste of the evil I breed. Will level you completely. Bring to life everything that you fear. Live in the dark, and the world is threatening.:

She tossed some of her curled blonde locks behind her and turned towards a communicator. "Father, could you stand next to me? Perhaps you might have some influence also. Heero to my left." She said as she positioned herself between the two men. Heero crossed his arms again and stared at the camera numbly.

"You do understand the riots this will cause." Merri looked at him questioning. "People will recognize me as a Gundam pilot, baka." He growled and she frowned at his tone of voice. "Then you'll really have a war."

"Well, let's just hope people act the way you suspect them to."

"You really want a war, don't you?" Heero looked at her in slight surprise. He had to stall this as long as he could, give the guys a little more time.

"Well," Merri turned to look at him sweetly with slightly larger blue eyes. "We can't help it with whatever happens in war, now can we?"

_:Let me enlighten you. This is the way I pray.:_

"You're planning on murdering people in your way and claiming it was just retaliation on the other sides or they got in the way." Hero clenched his hands together. That meant that Relena and the other Gundam pilots might be targeted.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted from across the room as the door fell in, revealing a grinning Duo Maxwell. The soldier that had shouted at him to stop was unconscious under the door now.

"Y'know, buddy." Duo grinned as he raised his gun and pointed it at Matt and Merri whom both glared at the braided teen. "You just can't seem to keep out of trouble."

_:Living just isn't hard enough. Burn me alive, inside. Living my life's not hard enough. Take everything away. Return to me. Leave me no one. Turn to me. Return to me. Cast aside. You've made me turn away.:_

"Your help would appreciated." Heero said monotonously as Duo nodded, still grinning as he leveled his gun at Merri.

"Look, as long as you surrender and come with us then we won't have any trouble." Duo said, now a serious face in place.

"Never." Duo clicked off the safety. "I am prepared for death. Nothing will stop me from freeing the colonies."

Duo glared at the girl. "Why you…" He growled getting angry already. This Matt dude really did brainwash her real good!

"I will not surrender, no matter how you threaten me. A gun means nothing to me; not even if you kill me." She grinned coldly at Duo who bit his lip a little. "Perhaps it is because I'm a child you won't fire. Let me tell you something, I grew up a long time ago and even if you do take me, alive that is, then I'll never give up."

The door behind Duo opened and Duo turned to look to see whom it was and some of Merri's soldiers rushed in and shot at the gun Duo held. As it slipped by his fingers, the trigger was pulled as it made its way out of the braided youth's grasp.

"_Protect her no matter what; even if it means your own life. We have other means of killing your friends and there are other people under my order that would love to do it for me."_

Quickly stepping into the bullet's path, He blocked Merri's body with him.

A girl giggled, looking like Merri, "Are you lost?" She questioned.

He couldn't let another innocent firl die; it wasn't Merri's fault.

He felt a sudden pain hit him in the chest and fell to the floor with his eyes wide, lying in a pool of growing blood from his body…

_:Living just isn't hard enough. Burn me alive, inside. Living my life's not hard enough…._

… _Take everything away…:_

Then Heero collapsed into darkness with someone screaming at him to hold on. That was funny; he didn't want to at all.

TBC

Author's note:

I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait on this story. I put it on the backburner for a while and I'm so sorry for making people wait. I had all these ideas and all so I had to write them like Blaue Augen and Point Zero. Please forgive me for not updating. (Bows head in forgiveness) Anyhow, thank you all reviewers and this story might be over soon. Maybe the tenth or eleventh chapter depending on how it all unravels. I don't think it'll end too quickly though.

Reviews are always helpful and suggestions are welcomed! What did y'all think of the chapter?

Yeah, I revised this so if you noticed changes, it's only for this chapter though I realized how horribly bad my spelling was that long ago UU :Sigh:

-Red Tail


	9. Would you like to Dance?

Reunion, Chapter Nine "Heero," He distantly heard someone sob. "Please, wake up…" 

"Don't worry Relena," The voice sounded choked and somewhat like Duo. His voice lacked its normal cheery tone. "He'll be fine."

The sound of a door closing was heard, leaving Heero alone with the person he assumed to be Relena.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." She whispered, cheek rubbing against his hand. "We never did get one last dance." She said, referring to back during the war when their dance was interrupted. She always asked for another one.

A hand tightened around his and suddenly everything went black again as he fell further into the darkness robbing him of consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero…" Relena mumbled, holding onto his hand lightly. The bullet hit him hard and the ambulance had taken so long. When Duo called, she rushed over as soon as she could when she heard about Heero. And his condition.

She had felt him stir slightly, his fingers twitching in her relaxed grip and she had hoped. Until he stopped moving again, falling deeper into his unconsciousness than the time before. She was worried.

Everyone was, Une, Duo, Wufei. They had captured all of the rebellious members of the Tresser family and also learned of how Heero was willing to give up everything that he worked so hard to gain. Everything for them that is.

"Please wake up Heero, I know you can pull through with this."

"…Re…Lena." Relena's head shot up and she felt happy tears well in her eyes as she let groggy, half-lidded prussian blue eyes.

"Heero!" She cried, standing up from her chair as she gripped his hand. "You're awake!"

He looked at her with a slight smile on his face. He pulled himself up, despite Relena's protests and rolled his shoulders a bit. He turned to her and pulled the IV line out of his arm and got to his feet, black jeans still on and the shirt removed from his chest. White guaze wrapped aroun his toso, hiding the bullet wound that was almost healed. And almost cost him his life.

He extended his hand to her and she looked at it and them up to his face. "Would you like to dance?"

OWARI


End file.
